Defeating Himself
by Bluesky Setter
Summary: As Link continues through the Water Temple, he stumbles upon a room that holds his worst enemy- and his worst fear- who can only be defeated in one way.


Link's journey through the water temple was a difficult challenge. Water would flood the rooms, and monsters infested each and every step- though through each task he had become much more confident. Each trial was becoming easier for him.

Nothing would stop the hero from advancing further into his quest. He faced the enemies through each door. Each door...until that final door...he would always remember that last door he walked through, before reaching his worst fear.

The world...with shallow water covering the ground...the ground that was just reflecting everything like an endless mirror. The place stretched so far, the fog buried the so-called sky. It was puzzling to Link...he was once inside a temple...but now it seemed like he was outside, like he was in the sky; except the peculiar dead tree in the center...between him and the door on the other side. Link couldn't keep his eyes off of his destination. He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

Stepping into the water caused Link to become sick, as a clear reflection of himself followed him through the water. He walked around the lifeless tree, to only find that the door on the other side was locked with bars.

Knowing that there was no escape, Link was now trembling. Something about the 'room' was constantly scaring him...

He got the feeling that there was something watching him...he looked down to the water to see his reflection completely gone...

Even more fear was coming to Link, as he turned around. There was now a figure of somebody sitting by the tree...Link wondered if he had been there the whole time...but as he stepped closer with sword in hand, the figure stood up on its two feet...and Link observed the figure...the figure that was just a replica of himself. Just a copy of him, except a dark shadow, mimicking his every movement.

Link wasn't sure what was happening...or what that room held...but he proceeded to fight his opposite self. With every swing of a sword, the shadow and him just clashed against eachother. Both their blades colliding.

Link stopped swinging and jumped back to observe the shadow of himself carefully. It just stared at Link with its evil red eyes, and was in a stance of defense- same stance Link was making himself. But, the dark figure smirked maniacally as Link continued to examine him.

The sword his opposite held suddenly stabbed right through Link's side as he was distracted by the shock of the figure. He gasped loudly, looking down at his wound and flinching at each passing second as blood dripped from the large cut. Link looked back up at his 'reflection', and in anger, began to thrust his sword towards the shadow- only to see the reflection jump, and stand right on top of the blade, balancing perfectly.

Link widened his eyes in shock, gazing at the dark figure as he once again, got struck with the sword. Link began breathing heavily...he looked to the water on the ground to still see that the dark Link had stolen his reflection in the water.

_Keep going..._ Link told himself. He looked back up at the figure, who was, too, breathing heavily- but still had that sinister look on his face. The reflection glanced at his side- the same spot Link was struck at. Then the dark Link shook his head, and stood up straight once again.

Link noticed that his opposite was feeling the pain he was feeling...

He still had no idea how he was supposed to defeat himself. Without any idea, Link continued to swing his sword at dark Link, who was also swinging his sword. Blades crashed against eachother.

Link grew hopeless, but the dark shadow just stared at him with his same smile.

His dark self only made him become conflicted...it made his confidence weaken...he stood froze as the figure continued to slice him with his sword. Link twitched vaguely...

There was only one thing he could do to get rid of him...

One thing...

Link jumped back...dodging his last swing, then panting heavily looking at his dark self angrily. _I'm determined to get rid of you..._

Link gripped tighter on his sword, as he suddenly let go of his shield. With both hands, he held onto the sword. The blade facing towards his stomach.

_You're not the hero._ he told him. _I'm the hero._ the dark Link only watched.

_ ...Somebody else will save Hyrule. I'm sure of it._ Link shivered again, shaking with the sword in his palms. _But...I'm going to make sure it isn't him..._ he continued, referring to the evil clone._ I can save them from him. From...me._ Link finally stabbed the sword into his stomach...and his eyes opened up even wider...the pain was worse than he thought...

The dark Link suddenly dropped everything and held onto his stomach. The smirk disappeared, disappeared until the same smirk grew on Link's face.

_ You...made a mistake..._ Link smiled. Both of them fell to the ground- dark Link to be first; and dark Link being the first to vanish, after he a made a regretting look at Link for the final time. Link felt the last bit of happiness once his dark side died. He laid in the water, suffering.

_ Somebody else will rescue Hyrule, Zelda...someone much more powerful than me..._ a lullaby of an ocarina rung in Link's ear...as he slowly closed his eyes; not knowing that his home was going to be in an endless pain once he was gone...


End file.
